My Piece of the Night
by dirtymuse
Summary: Finn dares Kurt to try out for the football team. Kurt doesn't step down and takes a chance. When he makes the team, something traumatic happens. Who will be there to help him? Could it be the so called Star in his Life?  Kurt/Blaine.Slash.


**Authors Note:**

** This is the first story I plan on completing. It is from Kurt's POV until I change it and anything in italics are his thoughts. I will try to update once a week on Sunday evenings excluding this week. Any questions, suggestions or comments, feel free to ask. Review!**

**Summary:**

**Finn dares Kurt to try out for the football team. Kurt doesn't step down and takes a chance. When he makes the team, something traumatic happens. Who will be there to help him? Could it be the so called Star in his Life?**

**Rating M:**

**Slash. Male/Male couples. Terrible language. Sexual assault.**

Chapter 1

Open and Close

*Sigh*

_So there is the man of my dreams. The senior star quarterback, star point guard, star pitcher and sure as hell the star of my life. And here I am some creepy unknown but might I add well-dressed senior staring aggressively at the back of his head. I hope no one is watching me because right now I am pretty sure I look like a lion hunting his prey._ I slam my head down on the desk and everyone's head shoots up.

*Sigh*

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Let's rewind a little bit so I can explain before I go too far. The so called star in my life is Blaine Anderson and he is amazing at everything. I go to McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. Don't know where that is, good because no one else in the world does either. Lima is one of those towns that would be featured in a sport movie about the small football team making it to nationals. But they would never pick our school because who in their right mind would want to film in Lima, Ohio.

Though like I said before McKinley is a sports school, everyone who is anyone does a sport and whenever there's a football game it's like Friday Night Lights in this bitch. Everyone shuts down their stores and the whole town goes dark except the stadium. We are that small town and everyone knows everything in this town. Especially about me Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

I am known to most at my school as the fairy, the fag, the queen because if you didn't already realize I am gay, which ultimately brings me back to that star Mr. Blaine Anderson. The straightest guy in the whole world, he gets all the cheerleaders who practically sleep near his dick. He is Mr. Manly Macho King of the school and with my step brother Finn as his right hand man they are unstoppable. Apparently I didn't get the memo.

I happen to be gay, uncoordinated at everything that doesn't involve a catwalk and heels, and I am in the glee club. The one club that isn't sports related which means we definitely aren't important. I'm not popular but I'm content and I don't get bullied too badly except for a few homophobic slurs now and again. Life is tolerable and the only reason is because I love glee club.

The girls accept me with open arms because who doesn't want a guy who is stylish, can sing every Broadway musical at the drop of a hat and has a vast knowledge of everything designer. The guys tolerate me; I mean they have obviously realized I won't assault them so they are cordial but not anywhere close to inviting. But for all its worth I have to say things are pretty boring. I'm happy doing the same day to day things because I know once I graduate I am out of here and on a better life, if I can just survive today.

Why, you might ask, is today all about survival? Well, today is the day I try out for the Lima high school football team. Why, you might ask again? Because my stupid step-brother dared me and said there was no way I could make it. According to him I am too feminine and I think differently. So here I am on the field for the first day of tryouts trying to feel as ballsy as I felt when he first dared me. God, how could I be so stupid to think that I, Kurt Hummel, would even have a shot at the team. It's just that I hate when people call me feminine. Granted I may have a few womanly characteristics, I am still a man, dammit, and I deserve to be treated like one.

As I walked out into the madness of 50 large boys attempting to touch their toes, I tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible. The quicker and quieter I got this over with the less ridicule I would have to deal with. That was my plan, and it was going fine until my dumbass brother opened his mouth.

"Hey Kurt, bring that ass over her and talk to the guys!"

_Oh shit, really. Fine that's how it's going to be then. I bet you won't be laughing when I put cum in your shampoo bottle._ I grinned evilly, as I made my way over to the group of guys surrounding Finn, thinking about him washing his hair with my spunk. _Damn I'm hilarious_. I guess it wasn't going to be too bad since all the guys in the group were the ones at my house every day now. Puck, Mike, Artie and Sam all grinned at me and I knew what that meant.

"Dammit Finn, you can't keep your mouth shut for more than 5 fucking minutes". I screamed. He gave me a face and I made the decision to add it into the conditioner as well.

"Hey guys, what's all the noise about?" Blaine said and then dropped his hand on my shoulder. _Oh shit, is that his hand on my shoulder. Wait let me check. I look back and see that it is his hand and he definitely has had it there longer than necessary._ My eyes drift from his hand and move to his face and there's something behind those beautiful eyes. The smile doesn't reach his eyes and there is so much more to him. I am determined to find out.

"Well my brother over her is trying out for the football team!" Finn said with a stupid ass grin. I scowled. _Remember he likes to use that scented liquid body wash_. Blaine peeked over at my scowling face and punched Finn in the chest.

"Dude I think Kurt will be great. He has really long legs." Blaine smiled appraisingly at me.

Finn just looked over and laughed. "Yeah he has the legs and ass of a woman. I mean him and Berry are pretty much the same shape". Now it was my turn to punch him. I may have a womanly shape but mine was a hell of a lot better than Berry's on any day. 

"Fuck you douchebag, let's get this show on the road." I said with the same scowl returning. I guess I'm going to be mean as shit this season. As the rest of the guys began to run off to coach's whistle, I stayed trying to mentally prepare myself. Blaine walked up behind me and brought his lips to my ear. Softly he whispered "I think that ass suits you perfectly." I shivered as his breath ghosted my ear. _What the fuck does he mean? Is he just trying to make me feel better or is the_ ass _thing a compliment._ I watched him jog over to the coach and noted that his ass suited him quite perfectly too.

Shit not the time. Right now I have to show some dumb bitches that I am a man.

Before I know it Friday had come and it was time to see who made the team. Tryouts had been surprisingly excruciating and if it had not been for my Zumba workouts and nightly runs, I assure you that I would not have lasted the first day. Though I was doing well now and even the guys were beginning to notice.

By the third day I had realized that I wasn't one to be pushed so I chose to kick. I happen to be a sweet ass kicker and a hell of a lot better than those big ass guys. My long lean "feminine" body and years of Broadway dance lessons finally kicked in. _Get it kicked in._ _Whatever._ Since finding out kicking was my skill, practices flew by but one thing still confused me. Everyday Blaine would come up and whisper something that could easily be twisted. There was so much innuendo dripping from his words that I wasn't sure what to do. But I know I liked it and would do everything to continue hearing it. I pondered this situation as I walked over to the board.

After all the boys had filed out of the locker room, I looked over to find my name. I searched up and down until I came to the last column and last name, Kurt Hummel. _Hell yeah, I made it, in_ _Finn's fucking stupid face_. I do my happy dace which happens to be a variation of the time warp and right as I jump to the left, I hit something solid. When did they put a wall here? I look up to find one of the boys from tryouts, who frankly was a bit of a douche to be quite honest. He was an okay player but had terrible anger issues. Always throwing his helmet and starting fights, I'm surprised half the team hadn't been suspended.

He grabbed me and pulled me tight to him. What was his name again, something Karofsky? D….David Karofsky, that's right.

"Hey David, what the fuck are you doing?" David's gleam turned sour and he looked at me with eyes full of lust and hate.

"I'm going to show you what a faggot like you deserves." And then he shoved me against the wall, putting his hands in my pants. I was struggling, gasping for air. Where was everyone? How was I going to fight someone with at least 200 pounds on me? I started to scream thinking that was my best bet. I received a slap to the face. _Ouch maybe that wasn't the best thing to choose._ He picked me up and carried me over to those disease riddled benches and before I can even begin to think about what has been on there I am snapped back to reality at the sound of my zipper coming down and his hand on my limp dick. He looks confused as to why I wasn't hard, like I should be aroused by sexual assault.

He looks down at me and punches me in the ribs again and again till his hand goes numb. "I thought this is what you wanted faggot. I will just have to fuck you till you feel something." My eyes fluttered open and I started to cry and shake. _What am I going to do? He can't touch me; he_ _can't take this from me? Why is he doing this to me?_ Questions were just running through my head and everything was just so fucking jumbled.

I tried to fight again but that only left me with a black eye and more kidney shots. I laid back and closed my eyes. I accepted defeat .I tried so hard but I just couldn't…..Fuck I can't even finish a train of thought. I opened my eyes and watched David lick his fingers and move them toward my ass. I shut my eyes again quickly and squinted, just waiting for the pain to start so I could get this over with. But it never came, the weight lying on top of me had lifted and I opened my eyes once more.

"What's going on?" I asked the empty room. I tried to jump up and take my escape while I could get it but those punches were really starting to set it. I peeked down towards my stomach. _Damn,_ _those were going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow._ I looked around searching for David, only to see Blaine emerging from the storage room. He looked like he had a fight with his blow dryer.

I looked at him and he kept glancing down. I followed his line of sight, only to see that I was still half naked. Shit. I clamored to pull my clothes up quickly. _Gulp._ Shit, too quickly. Blaine rushed over to my side to help me keeping his gaze off my junk and peering into my eyes. He was literally staring at me like he was baring his soul, like he was trying to read my mind, like he cared. Truthfully the way he was staring at my freaked me the fuck out. At this point I would rather he stare at my penis.

All of a sudden it hit me. "Blaine, did you hit David?" He looked at me sincerely and shook his head no. _Wait, if he didn't do anything then where was_…..He cut my thoughts off abruptly.

"No I didn't hit him; I beat the shit out of him. I called an ambulance and the guys to come back and help carry his ass out." I looked at him crazily.

"You did what? What if they see me? I already let you see me and I don't think I could handle anyone else seeing me like this and I don't even care half as much about their opinion as I do yours!" I was going into hysterics and he turned to me and brought those beautiful big eyes to mine again.

"My opinion remains the same and I promise it will never change." _There he goes with that_ _fucking double meaning again. What does he mean_? Shit my head hurts from all this thinking, I just want to sleep. He looks at me and sees my tiredness and smiles.

"Rest your eyes, Kurt. I promise I will be here when you wake up…..forever." He whispered that last part so softly I assumed he didn't want me to hear it.I shut my eyes and with that I passed out.


End file.
